Paper Heart
by Bubblestick
Summary: Kisah Luhan yang hanya ingin berteman dengan Sehun. Niat nya baik dan tulus, tetapi kenapa Sehun selalu menolaknya dan menyangkut-pautkan hal ini dengan apa yang terjadi pada mama Sehun? -HUNHAN-


_Hai sebelumnya saya mau agak sebel dulu ya, karna ffn sekarang udah di block sama internetpositif, geez . Saya sampai kelimpungan cara publish fic gimana. Saya udah search dan ada blog yang membantu cara menghindari internetpostif . Tapi tetep aja nggak bisa :"( , sampe harus cari-cari cara lain yang rempong banget. _

_Kalau boleh tanya, kalian semua gimana cara ngepublish fic kalian selama ini? Apakah baik-baik saja? Boleh saya dikasih tips-tips nya ? :C_

_Huhu sedih banget sih mau seneng-seneng di ffn aja susah ya._

_Ya sudah, semoga ada jalan keluarnya..._

_selamat membaca guys ~ !_

* * *

**Title : Paper Heart**

**CHAPTER 1**

**EXO and SM casts**

**Pairing : Hunhan , dan yang lain**

**Warning : BoyxBoy**

* * *

~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~

_ I've never been hurt because of love_

_I've never seriously thought of anyone before_  
_For the first time, I'm serious_

_~ o ~_

* * *

**_3rd POV_**

"Song Qian!"

"Junmyeon!"

Kedua wanita paruh baya itu berpelukan erat, seperti meluapkan rasa rindu yang membuncah.

"Tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini", Junmyeon mengelus rambut Qian perlahan. "Ah kau makin cantik saja"

"Kau apalagi Junmyeon, kulitmu tambah putih", mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama.

"Bersama Changmin?", Qian mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Changmin dan Luhan"

"Luhan anakmu? Oh astaga aku juga sedang bersama Yifan dan Sehun, aku sedang menunggu mereka sedang mengantri membeli es krim"

Qian terkekeh geli, "Bagaimana bisa? Luhan dan Changmin juga sedang mengantri es krim karena Luhan sedari tadi merengek ingin es krim strawberry"

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja mereka", Qian mengangguk.

"Mommy!"

Seorang anak kecil mungil berlari memeluk kaki ibu nya. "Mommy tadi antri nya panjaaang sekali, Lulu hampir menyelah tapi untung Daddy mau menggendong Lulu!"

Qian berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi putra kecilnya. "Memang seberapa panjang antrinya baby Lulu?"

"Sepanjaaaang ini", Luhan merentangkan tangan mungilnya. Qian tertawa geli lalu menciumi pipi Luhan. "Anak Mommy pintar sekali mau mengantri dengan tertib", Luhan tersenyum bangga, menurutnya hal paling membahagiakan adalah mendapat pujian dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Tentu saja Lulu tahan mengantri, kan Daddy gendong di atas pundak terus. Daddy yang capek", Changmin datang menyusul sambil membawa dua cone ice cream strawberry. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar hal itu.

Qian mencubit lengan Changmin, "Kau ini suka sekali menggoda Lulu", sedangkan Changmin hanya menyengir, lalu mencubit hidung mungil Luhan dengan pelan. "Daddy hanya bercanda sayang. Nih kesayangan Daddy ayo makan es krimnya"

Luhan dengan gembira segera mengambil es krim nya.

"Aigoo manis sekali", Junmyeon ikut berjongkok di depan Luhan. Luhan yang baru menyadari ada orang lain langsung sembunyi di balik kaki ayah nya.

"Lulu, ini Auntie Junmyeon. Dia teman baik Mommy. Ayo beri salam sayang"

Lulu menggeleng dan tetap bersembunyi. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan hampir menangis.

"Maafkan Luhan ya Jun, dia memang sangat pemalu"

Junmyeon tersenyum manis, "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti, aku dulu juga pemalu saat masih kecil", Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai baby Lulu, mau permen tidak? Auntie Junmyeon punya permen strawberry untukmu. Ayo kesini sayang"

Mendengar kata permen strawberry kesukaannya, Luhan mulai melongokkan kepalanya. Changmin yang melihat itu hanya menahan tawa, anaknya yang satu ini memang sungguh menggemaskan.

"Ayo ini, Auntie akan berikan untukmu. Tapi kenalan dulu ya sama Auntie?"

Dengan perlahan Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil permen strawberry itu.

"Aww lihat dia sungguh menggemaskan", ujar Junmyeon gemas sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Lulu ayo sekarang perkenalkan diri, ingat yang diajarkan Mommy kan?"

Luhan menatap Junmyeon dengan malu-malu. "Na..nama saya Lu..lu"

Junmyeon terkesima dengan tatapan mata rusa yang berbinar-binar dari Luhan. "Salam kenal juga Lulu. Lulu anak yang manis sekali", Luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Ah Sehunnie!", Junmyeon segera menggendong anaknya yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Tadi Daddy mengajak Hunnie lihat mainan pecawat! Pecawatnya kelen bitha tembak!"

Junmyeon memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Yifan yang juga datang menyusul di belakang anaknya. "Kau belikan mainan apalagi?"

Yifan hanya nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hanya satu kok habis tadi Sehun merengek"

"Huh kau ini , mainan di kamar Sehun sudah seperti semut, banyak sekali"

"Mama lihat ini! Hunnie membawakan es krim juga untuk mama!", Sehun menyodorkan satu cup es krim untuk Junmyeon.

"Ah terimakasih sayang", Junmyeon mengecup hidung Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh geli.

"Oh iya, Yifan kau ingat Song Qian dan Changmin kan? Ini anak mereka Luhan", Junmyeon tersadar bahwa mereka sama-sama belum saling mengenalkan keluarga mereka.

"Tentu saja aku ingat sekali, dulu aku sering membolos dengan Changmin", Yifan dan Changmin ber _hi-five_ ria, sedangkan kedua istri mereka hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Nah, Sehunnie, ayo beri salam ,itu Aunty Qian dan Uncle Changmin, mereka teman baik mama", Junmyeon mendorong Sehun yang sedang memeluk mainan pesawatnya untuk maju ke depan.

"Ceman Mama? Belalti Mama celing belmain belsama aunty dan uncle?"

Junmyeon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Tentu jagoan, dulu mama bermain bersama aunty dan uncle. Nah ayo Sehun jagoan perkenalkan diri ya"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Celamat ciang Aunty, Uncle! Aku Hunnie! Hunnie cuka cekali pecawat, dan Hunnie adalah jagoan Mama dan Baba!", ucapnya dengan mantap. Membuat Qian dan Changmin tertawa gemas.

"Aigoo keren sekali Hunnie, salam kenal juga. Kenalan juga ya dengan anak auntie?", Qian mendorong Luhan yang tadi (kembali lagi) sembunyi di belakang. "Nah ini anak auntie, seumuran loh dengan Hunnie. Ayo Luhan kenalan"

Luhan yang tadinya takut-takut setelah melihat perkenalan diri Sehun yang ceria dan menarik perlahan mau mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ahn…"

Sehun yang bingung langsung menatap mata mama nya. Dan junmyeon membalas dengan isyarat mata _'Ayo sana ajak kenalan'_

"Namaku Hunnie! Ayo belteman!", Sehun sekali lagi dengan ceria mengulurkan tangannya yang sedang tidak memegang mainan pesawatnya.

"Sehun, yang pegang pesawat tangan kiri dong. Yang buat bersalaman tangan kanan"

Sehun hanya nyengir mendengar nasehat mama nya. "Hehe iya mama, Hunnie lupa", dengan segera ia mengganti tangannya.

"Ng…Lulu, aku Lulu". Luhan perlahan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. Dua pasangan suami-istri terlihat sangat senang melihat kedua putra nya bisa berteman.

Qian mengecek jam tangannya. "Ah, ini sudah waktunya kita harus membayar pajak. Aduh tapi pasti penuh sekali ,bagaimana ini Changmin kita tidak bisa membawa Lulu yang masih memakan es krim seperti itu"

Changmin memandang Qian dengan khawatir. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Baba ! Baba! Ayo beli batele buat pecawatnya !", Sehun menarik-narik kaos Ayahnya.

"Ng…besok pagi saja ya Hunnie?"

"Dak mau ! Hunnie mau cekalang!", Sehun yang sudah ngambek menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Yifan memandang istrinya meminta persetujuan.

Junmyeon menghela nafas. "Yasudah begini saja, Qian,biar aku disini menjaga Lulu, kalian pergilah bayar pajak atau entah apa urusan kalian itu. Yifan, segera pergi beli baterai-nya ya, jaga Sehun baik-baik. Ingat baterai saja tidak beli lebih"

Sehun dan Yifan dengan kompak memberi hormat pada sang komandan Junmyeon. "Siap/Ciap Bos!" , yang membuat Junmyeon terkekeh geli.

"Terimakasih banyak Jun, aku titip Luhan padamu ya?", Qian mengelus kepala anaknya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Luhan pertamanya terlihat ingin menangis namun ia lalu mengingat permen strawberry yang diberi oleh aunty tadi, lalu ia mengangguk kecil.

"Tenang saja, aku akan duduk di taman di seberang itu", Junmyeon melambaikan tangan pada pasangan suami istri yang berjalan menjauh.

"Nah Lulu, ayo makan es krim nya sambil duduk ya sama aunty?"

Luhan menggandeng tangan Junmyeon yang membuat Junmyeon tersenyum.

Setelah mereka duduk, Junmyeon segera mengeluarkan ipad nya, dia harus segera mengurus beberapa pekerjaannya yang tertunda, sedangkan Luhan masih asik dengan es krim nya.

"Ah kucing~?", Mata rusa luhan menangkap seekor binatang menggemaskan yang menyebrang jalan. Kaki mungilnya melompat dan menapak tanah lalu berlari.

"Waa kucing tunggu Lulu~", Luhan berlari dengan semangatnya mengejar kucing itu.

Junmyeon yang merasa tidak ada seseorang di sampingnya mulai panik. "Loh Lulu?"

Matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh mungil berlari ke tengah jalan, entah apa yang dikejarnya.

"Lulu!"

.

Sementara di seberang sana ,Yifan dan Sehun sudah kembali dari membeli baterai untuk pesawat kesayangan Sehun. "Baba! Itu mama!"

.

"Lulu hati-hati nak!"

.

"Mama ! Mama!"

.

"Lulu!"

Mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya membuat Luhan berhenti dan menengok. "Oh~ Aunty?"

Tidak menyadari sebuah mobil bak melaju kencang dan tidak sempat mengerem.

"AWAS!"

-o-o-o

_On the outside, I look strong_

_But my heart is like a paper_

_I'm a little scared_

_-o-o-o_

_-Dua tahun kemudian-_

_._

_._

Changmin memberhentikan mobilnya , ia mengambil tas _Donald duck_ kecil yang ada di jok belakang.

"Nah sekarang putra mungil daddy sudah siap untuk sekolah !", Changmin mengalungkan tas Donald itu ke lengan anaknya.

"Lulu pasti jadi anak baik kan?", Qian mencium kening anak satu-satunya.

Luhan mengangguk riang. "Tentu saja mommy, daddy! Lulu tidak sabar untuk belajar dan berteman dengan yang lain!"

"Aigoo pintar sekali kesayangan daddy ini", Changmin menggendong tubuh Luhan ,membuatnya tertawa.

"Sudah sudah nanti Lulu terlambat, Daddy ayo turunkan Lulu ya"

Changmin dengan berat hati menurunkan Luhan kembali. Lalu merapikan seragam sekolah dasar nya.

Luhan langsung berlari melawati gerbang setelah mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya.

Changmin memeluk Qian dari belakang. Qian tersenyum sedih, "Ah..aku berat sekali sehari saja tidak bertemu dengannya"

"Kau terlalu khawatir dengan putra mungl kita satu itu"

"Bukan begitu..hanya saja…", Qian hanya menghela nafas lalu mengecup bibir Changmin sekilas. "Lebih baik kita menunggu di kafe sekitar sini saja"

Changmin mengangguk.

~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~

.

Pandangan Luhan mengitari seluruh sudut kelas. Ia senang hari ini akan mendapatkan teman baru.

Luhan melihat dua anak sebayanya juga melihat ke arahnya. Yang satu matanya besar dan lucu, yang satu terlihat seperti anak anjing. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain lalu tersenyum.

"Hai~ karna kita satu kelas bagaimana kalau berkenalan?"

Luhan mengangguk melihat teman yang seperti puppy ini mengajaknya berkenalan. "Namaku Lulu"

"Hai Lulu, aku baekie! Dan ini Kyungie!"

"Baekkie, namaku Kyungsoo bukan Kyungie!"

"Tapi kau memanggilku baekkie, aku juga boleh memanggilmu Kyungie !"

Luhan melongo melihat teman barunya ini malah bertengkar sendiri.

"Eits sudah baekkie, kita malah jadi mengacuhkan Lulu kan", Kyungsoo menyikut pelan Baekhyun.

"Hehe iya maaf. Nah Lulu apa kau sudah mendapat teman baru lain selain kami?"

Luhan menggeleng sedih, "Lulu baru saja sampai di sekolah…jadi…"

Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan sepertinya sedih langsung menepuk bahunya pelan. "Tenang Lulu, kami berdua tadi sudah berteman dengan hunhun, kami juga akan mengenalkannya padamu ya?"

"Ah itu Hunhun!', Kyungsoo yang melihat teman baru mereka langsung memanggil namanya. "Hunhun! Ayo kemari!", seorang anak dengan wajah yang sangat tampan -_untuk anak seusia sekolah dasar-_ itu segera menengok dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Luhan terpana melihat wajah anak itu.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Ini kenalin dong, kami berdua sudah dapat kenalan teman satu lagi loh"

Mata mereka saling berpandangan. Dan Luhan sangat ingat jelas bahwa di depannya ini sekarang ada Sehunnie yang dulu sempat dikenalnya satu tahun yang lalu.

"Hu..hunnie!", Luhan terlampau senang bertemu dengan kawan lamanya itu. "Hunnie! Lulu tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Hunnie disini!", ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sehun.

"Wah kalian sudah saling mengenal ya?"

"Wah bagus dong kita bisa langsung akra-"

BRAK!

Sesaat satu kelas hening. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membelalak lebar, mereka kaget, baru saja melihat teman baru mereka terdorong dan jatuh membentur meja.

"Lu..Lulu kau tidak apa-ap-"

"KAU ...KAU MAKHLUK YANG MEMBUTAKAN MAMA KU!"

"Hun..hun?", Kyungsoo dengan takut-takut melirik ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan kaget.

"AKU TIDAK SUDI BERTEMAN DENGANMU!"

"KAU YANG MEMBUAT MATA MAMA BUTA! SEHUN MEMBENCIMU!"

Dan tangis Luhan pecah seketika. Sehun berlari keluar kelas.

Baekhyun menolong Luhan untuk berdiri, sedang Kyungsoo masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Bel masuk sekolah untuk pertama kalinya berbunyi. Dan hari pertama telah menyisakan kasus baru yang rumit untuk hidup Luhan.

_"Hunnie..."_

=-= TBC =-=

.

* * *

Iya jadi disini aku buat Luhan Sehun Baekhyun Kyungsoo seumuran, hehe

Cerita ini nggak akan panjang kok, mungin 3-4 chapter. Duh, dan ini ngetiknya bener-bener sebelum sahur ,terkantuk-kantuk jadi tanpa di edit dan seadanya banget.

Dan ya, entah kenapa dipikiran aku yang terlintas pertama kali buat jadi orangtua sehun tuh KrisHo (maklum otp kesayangan) . Tapi pas orangtua Luhan langsung blank siapa. Dan (lagi) entah darimana bisa kepikiran Vic sama Changmin. Anw author suka banget changmin ya, habis ganteng. Soalnya kalo mau pake cast EXO lain ntar bakal kepake hehe.

Oh iya, kredit judul dan lirik lagu yang ada di chapter ini dari Paper Heart nya f(x) :)

Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca , lebih makasih lagi kalau ada yang mau review (hiks) :")

PAI PAI ~


End file.
